Georgette/Gallery
Images of Georgette from Oliver & Company. ''Oliver & Company oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3887.jpg|Georgette waking up oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3907.jpg|Georgette walking to her make up counter oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3913.jpg|Georgette shocked by her appearance oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3918.jpg|Georgette singing "Perfect Isn't Easy" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3992.jpg|Georgette's pose oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3994.jpg|One of Georgette's trophies oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4022.jpg|Georgette with some pictures of her ex-boyfriends (including Professor Ratigan and Scooby-Doo) oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4068.jpg|Georgette with some birds in "Perfect Isn't Easy" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4089.jpg|Georgette getting dressed in something classy oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4105.jpg|Georgette in a leopard skin dress oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4124.jpg|Georgette howling in "Perfect Isn't Easy" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4156.jpg|Georgette on the balcony oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4188.jpg|Georgette going down the stairs oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4299.jpg|Georgette heading for the kitchen while Winston's on the phone with Jenny's parents oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4317.jpg|Georgette ignoring Winston's warning as Jenny comes to speak with her parents on the phone oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4325.jpg|Georgette shocked and disgusted to find a cat in the kitchen; eating out of her bowl (Georgette meeting Oliver) oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4332.jpg|"What is the meaning of this?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4335.jpg|Georgette barking for Winston 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4340.jpg|Georgette barking for Winston 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4344.jpg|"I guess I'll have to handle this myself." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4365.jpg|"I, um, hope you won't think me rude,..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4374.jpg|"... but do you happen to know out of whose bowl you're eating?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4382.jpg|"Oooh." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4387.jpg|"Aren't you a clever kitty?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4401.jpg|"And do you have any idea whose home this is?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4407.jpg|"Well, it may be Jenny's house,..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4418.jpg|"...but everything from the doorknobs down..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4421.jpg|"... is mine!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4428.jpg|Georgette with Jenny and Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4445.jpg|Georgette snickering oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4642.jpg|Georgette shocked to witness Oliver getting Jenny's attention in "Good Company" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4650.jpg|Georgette growing jealous of Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5088.jpg|"I love you, Oliver. Play with Georgette." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5101.jpg|I'd like to play with him, all right! The little fur ball! Oooh." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5103.jpg|Georgette freaking out when she meets Dodger Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5114.jpg|Georgette panicking and screaming oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5137.jpg|"Don't come any closer! I knew this would happen one day." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5153.jpg|"It's not? It's not?! Well, why not? What's the problem, Spot? Not good enough for you?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5167.jpg|"I mean, do you even know who I am?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5172.jpg|Georgette giving Dodger an uninteresting education about herself oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5178.jpg|Georgette's awards: "Fifty-six blue ribbons. Fourteen regional trophies." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5188.jpg|"Six-time national champion!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5202.jpg|Georgette shocked and disgusted to meet Tito, who has developed a crush on her Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5203.jpg|Tito kissing Georgette's paw Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5217.jpg|"Get away from me, you bug-eyed creep!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5232.jpg|"None of your business!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5237.jpg|"And you, tubby, off the bed!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5243.jpg|"Get away from there, you..." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5252.jpg|Georgette shouting while Einstein smiles sheepishly oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5256.jpg|"All right! That does it! You yo-yos clear out and I mean now!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5260.jpg|"Winston!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5277.jpg|"If you think I'm intimidated by a bunch of flea-bitten, dog pound rejects, I..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5283.jpg|"Your cat?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5286.jpg|Georgette laughing sheepishly oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5292.jpg|"How stupid of me. You must be the friends he keeps talking about." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5294.jpg|"Yes." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5315.jpg|Georgette's room? oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5331.jpg|Georgette leading Dodger and the gang to Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5338.jpg|Georgette and the gang watching Oliver sleep on his pillow oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5352.jpg|Georgette, eager to get rid of Oliver, trying to convince Dodger and the gang to take him back to their place: "No, no, you can't do that! You don't understand. The poor dear's so traumatized." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5355.jpg|Georgette and the gang hearing Winston's call Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5358.jpg|Georgette getting rid of Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5366.jpg|Georgette helping the gang to escape through the fire escape Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5381.jpg|Georgette disgusted by Tito's flirting again oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5789.jpg|Georgette exercising while Jenny looks for Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5804.jpg|Georgette exercising oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5826.jpg|Georgette asked by Jenny to help her find Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5841.jpg|"''Oh, where could he be?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5850.jpg|Georgette "helping" Jenny to find Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5858.jpg|Georgette going to the kitchen while Jenny continues searching for Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5901.jpg|Georgette getting rid of Oliver's bowl oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5904.jpg|"Whoops." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5938.jpg|Georgette coming to Jenny in her time of depression oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5948.jpg|Georgette's snickering for Oliver's absence; mistaken for crying for Oliver's "kidnapping" by Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5952.jpg|Georgette snickering for Oliver's absence oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5957.jpg|Georgette shocked when she finds out that Jenny is going to go and get Oliver back oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6336.jpg|Georgette in a rain coat and exhausted oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6341.jpg|Georgette trying to regain her strength oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6345.jpg|Georgette pulled on the leash by Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6397.jpg|Georgette with Jenny accidentally spooking Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6403.jpg|Jenny and Georgette meeting Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6426.jpg|Georgette meeting the gang again oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6431.jpg|Georgette growling at Fagin while Tito tries to flirt with her again oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6436.jpg|Georgette annoyed by Tito oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6591.jpg|Georgette sad to see Jenny crying oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6593.jpg|Georgette regretting her early actions concerning Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6631.jpg|Jenny and Georgette leaving Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6755.jpg|Georgette and everyone else to the rescue oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6909.jpg|"Well, it's nice to see that one of you has some manners." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6930.jpg|Georgette and the company sneaking into Sykes' warehouse oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6949.jpg|"I broke a nail." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.jpg|Georgette and the company spotted by 1 of Sykes' security cameras Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7003.jpg|Georgette, Oliver, and the gang watching Jenny and Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7106.jpg|"Oh, boys!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7107.jpg|Georgette trapping Roscoe and DeSoto in a tarpaulin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7114.jpg|"Whoopsy-daisy!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7129.jpg|Georgette and everyone else with Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7175.jpg|Georgette convincing Tito to operate the crane: "Good luck, Alonzo." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7179.jpg|"I'll be waiting." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7218.jpg|Georgette and the company about to be rescued by a crane oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7226.jpg|Georgette and the company saved by a crane 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7239.jpg|Georgette and the company saved by a crane 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg|Georgette and the company falling after Sykes destroys the crane's controls oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7263.jpg|Georgette and the company sliding and unfortunately ending up in front of Sykes and his dogs Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7289.jpg|Georgette and the company rescued by Fagin 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7331.jpg|Georgette and the company rescued by Fagin 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7338.jpg|Georgette panicking during the chase Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7348.jpg|Georgette and the company rescued by Fagin 3 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7366.jpg|Georgette and the company rescued by Fagin 4 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7368.jpg|Georgette and the company rescued by Fagin 5 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|Georgette and the company rescued by Fagin 6 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7397.jpg|Georgette staying silent while the company growl at their enemies Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7536.jpg|Georgette gripping Tito in fear: "Aah! Save me! Save me, Alonzo!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7539.jpg|Georgette silenced by Tito Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7554.jpg|Georgette gripping Tito in fear again: "Alonzo!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7559.jpg|Georgette and the company driven to safety by Tito Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7607.jpg|Georgette and the company driven back down to safety 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7611.jpg|Georgette and the company driven back down to safety 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7698.jpg|Georgette still in shock from the chase Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7779.jpg|Georgette taught how to dance by Tito at Jenny's birthday party oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7920.jpg|"Alonzo, darling, could I see you for a moment ..." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7922.jpg|"... privately." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7932.jpg|"Coming, Alonzo?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7949.jpg|"You know, you're not so bad for a bug-eyed little creep. With a little grooming..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7962.jpg|"That's it!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7964.jpg|"We'll start with a bath." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8024.jpg|"Alonzo! Alonzo-o-o!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8034.jpg|"Alonzo Frederico Tito, you come back here this minute!" ''Goof Troop Georgettecameo.png|Georgette in "A Pizza the Action" ''House of Mouse GeorgetteandPeg-HouseofMouse.jpg|Georgette with Peg in House of Mouse Disney Parks Georgette Disneyland.jpg|Georgette at Disneyland Category:Character galleries